


Tumblr Ficlets

by ssnips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ratings may change, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnips/pseuds/ssnips
Summary: A collection of short supergirl ficlets from prompts on tumblr. Ships included in each ficlet are in the chapter names.





	1. supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds and alien dog who needs a home so takes it back to her and Lena's place.

When Alex had called her about a flying dog sighting she could hardly believe it. Out of all the weird things she’d encountered with the DEO, this was one of the strangests, also surprisingly a very difficult task that tested her agility and speed while flying more than any other alien had. The dog was small but it certainly was fast, also very clearly scared. It shot through the sky like lightning and very easily concealed itself in tiny holes that Kara never would have noticed without her x-ray vision. It took a solid hour of flying through the city before she finally caught it, leaving her and the puppy exhausted. 

Next came the discussion on what to do with it. Once it became obvious she wasn’t a threat, it quickly warmed up to her and was soon fast asleep in her arms. Alex decided to take it back for some quick tests at the lab, showing the dog-like creature to be a female of an unidentified alien species. At the moment it seemed as if it’s only abnormal powers were flight and perhaps having to eat large quantities of food but Alex was sure more would crop up as they observed if further. As soon as the topic of finding a home for her came up, Kara had leaped up and offered to look after her. She’d already become attached to Kara and an alien puppy would probably require alien abilities to properly look after it so no one argued and Kara left the DEO base with a puppy in her arms.

The first thing she did after arriving back at her and Lena’s house was to bathe it. Kara had heard countless stories from dog owners about the pains of washing your dog but with a flying dog things seemed to be so much worse. She seemed just as adverse to being washed as any dog and with the added ability of flight it became almost impossible to control her. Kara would turn round for a moment to get a towel and she would already be up on the ceiling, getting water everywhere. When she finally was washed her pelt was a beautiful golden colour and she looked so much healthier than before. It even looked as if she radiated some sort of light but Kara decided to ignore that for now.

Kara was just about to get her some food when the doorbell rang. It was probably Lena back from work. Kara jumped up excitedly; she couldn’t wait to show Lena the new addition to their family. 

“Hey Kara” Lena greeted and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. “Sorry I had to ring the doorbell, I just can’t remember-” She suddenly stopped mid sentence, looking over Kara’s shoulder. “Am I hallucinating or is there a flying dog behind you?” Kara quickly swivelled round to see that the dog had followed to the door and was now hovering behind her with her tongue sticking out.

“You’re not hallucinating, this is our new dog” she said, proudly holding her arms towards it. Lena raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Our dog?” 

“Yes! She’s so cute isn’t she. I don’t have a name for her yet, I thought we could decide that together!” she squealed excitedly.

“Right.” Lena said, slowly nodding her head. “Since when did we have a dog?”

“The DEO found it all on it’s own and we needed to give it a home and it was so cute and I thought it would be nice to have a dog. I’m so sorry I should have asked first it’s just so cute…” Lena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“No no, I’m fine with it” she chuckled “I’m just wondering where it came from, that’s all. It’s not every day you see a flying dog.” 

“Oh yea. That’s good!” 

“I have always wanted a dog” Lena commented. The dog now seemed to have taken to Lena and was now dancing around her head. She laughed. “She looks just like you when you’re excited.” The dog landed on her head with a soft ompf and her tail wagged in front of Lena’s face. 

“Hey, no landing on people’s faced” Kara scolded. She lifted the dog off of Lena’s head. Lena looked at them both and smiled.

“Supergirl with her Superpup, what an adorable duo. We need to get that dog a cape. Imagine how cute you would both look suited up together.” 

“Superpup, I like the sound of that. As for the cape, I’m sure Winn could whip something up.” She held the dog out in front of her. “What are we going to call you?” she asked her. She yapped in response. 

“If you don’t mind, I have something in mind. There used to be a dog on my street called Roxy and I’d always play with her when Lex was busy. This little girl reminds me a lot of her.”

“Roxy” Kara repeated. Roxy barked excitedly. “Well it seems she likes the name so of course. Roxy is a very cute name.” Kara put her down and she began to run in a figure of eight shape around Kara and Lena’s legs, with seemingly boundless energy.

“Well welcome to the family Roxy.” 


	2. supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is an overprotective puppy and Lena finds it adorable.  
> Also supercorp first kiss.

“Lena you can’t keep risking your life like this!” 

“Kara trust me I know what I’m doing” Lena repeated for the third time, but Kara still persisted.

“I can’t let you do this. What if you die? How could I ever forgive myself?” She cried. 

“I’m not going to die Kara, I promise.”

“You don’t know that.”

“It’s just a speech, I’ll be perfectly safe.”

“How can you say that when you have Lex trying to kill you! He came close to defeating superman, he isn’t a threat to be taken lightly.”

“I know that. I know that better than anyone and that’s why you should trust that I have this under control.” If it was any other person, Lena would be getting tired of this and she would have already shut them down, but seeing Kara’s protectiveness brought a warmth to her heart and her adorable puppy eyes made it so hard to disagree with her. 

“Whatever you did worked last time but what if it doesn’t this time? What if something goes wrong?” 

“Do you not trust my ability?” 

“Of course I trust your ability, you’re the most intelligent person I know, but that doesn’t mean nothing can go wrong.” Lena found herself blushing slightly as Kara complimented her. 

“You’re worrying over such a small thing. You really don’t need to be.”

“But I care about you so much Lena. I don’t know what I’d do without you” she admitted desperately. A silence hung over them. Lena had nothing to respond to that. Kara seemed so open and vulnerable, Lena couldn’t bring herself to disagree with her. Kara fiddled with her glassed and tilted her head down. “Please.” Lena stepped towards Kara and placed her hand on her shoulder. Kara lifted her head, her eyes were watery, causing them to sparkle in the sunlight. 

“Kara” Lena said softly. “This speech is so important to my company, important to me. We need to show the world that L-Corp doesn’t uphold Lex’s anti-alien views, that we are working to create technology that will help people from all background and planets to live a better life. You must see how important this is to me.” 

“I know” Kara spoke, almost in a whisper. “It’s just this will be a target for Lex and I can’t bare the idea of you being in danger.” 

“If it makes you feel better I can go over all the security arrangements with you, and your sister if you want. If it isn’t to your liking I won’t go ahead with it, but I can assure you it is thorough.” Kara smiled and nodded.

“Thank you.” Lena pulled her into a hug. Kara seemed a little surprised at first but quickly melted into it, wrapping her arms tightly around Lena.

“I don’t want you to be worried about me.”

“I can’t exactly help it” she chuckled. Lena chuckled too. 

“You’re so cute when you’re worried” Lena said, immediately wondering if that was a suitable thing to say. Suddenly she felt a soft, warm pair of lips against hers, Kara’s. Naturally she kissed back, feeling warmth and happiness spread through her body. When their lips parted she was left in a trance, hardly believing that that had actually happen. She say Kara’s face across from hers, bright red. 

“Was that ok? I’m so sorry if it wasn’t. I don’t know what I was thinking… I should have asked. I’m…” Lena cut her off with another kiss. It felt so perfect that she never wanted to part, but when they did they were both left smiling from ear to ear.

“It wasn’t ok, it was perfect.”


	3. sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex falling asleep on the couch together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all on my tumblr: danversgay.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet

It had become a tradition with Maggie and Alex that after each successful case they would go round one of their apartments and watch a movie together. Today’s case had been a particularly exhausting one, involving chasing an alien on foot halfway across National city, maybe not that far but nonetheless it was exhausting so by the time they reached Maggie’s apartment neither of them could bare to stand up for much longer so they both collapsed into the couch. 

“Ughhh my legs are in so much pain!” Maggie moaned loudly. 

“ _Your_ legs hurt? You ran about half the distance as I did!” 

“Well use detectives don’t exactly get the level of training you DEO agents do” she retorted. 

“Well at least we caught the bad guy.” 

“But at what cost?”

“I think you’re over exaggerating a bit” Alex chuckled. Maggie just made a child-like whine in response, causing Alex to laugh louder. 

“Let’s just get a movie on, something simple. I don’t think I have the energy to try and figure out what’s going on in some of your weird thriller things you like to watch.” 

“Ok, you get the remote.” She lifted her hand slightly towards where the remote sat on the table in front of her.

“But I’d have to move” she grumbled. “You get it.” 

“No” Alex said firmly. “You said we should watch a movie, you get the remote.” Maggie looked at her with large pleading eyes. “Those puppy-eyes won’t work on me. Having the queen of puppy-eyes as my sister has helped me develop some immunity.”

“Fine! I’ll get the stupid remote.” Alex smirked at her. “But I get to choose the movie and you have no say.”

“Fair enough.” Alex wasn’t paying attention as Maggie flicked through the options, instead she looked at her face and her cute dimples that showed every time she smiled. Alex knew she should be trying to get over her feelings for her but she couldn’t help but stare and think about how beautiful every part of her was. 

“Ah! Here’s a classic.” Maggie’s sudden exclamation broke Alex out of her trance. She looked up at the screen to see ‘Imagine Me & You’ written across the top and a picture of what at first glance looked like two couples.

“A romcom?” she protested. “I’ve had enough of those with Kara.”

“You promised I could choose. And besides this is better than most romcoms.”

“How?” Alex couldn’t imagine a romcom that didn’t follow the same boring predictable pattern as all of the rest.

“It has lesbians.” Alex looked at the picture again, this time noticing the two women holding hands. She opened her mouth slightly. Maggie smiled and nodded at her. 

Forty-five minutes later, they were about halfway through the movie and Alex found herself actually enjoying it, even though she was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. Just as the football match scene finished she felt a weight fall gently onto her side. Maggie seemed to have fallen asleep and her head was now nestled on Alex’s stomach. She looked down at her. Her face looked even softer when she was asleep, so peaceful and vulnerable. Alex considered waking her up but she couldn’t bare to disturb her when she looked so peaceful. She continued to watch the movie, drifting further away from consciousness and beginning to lean into Maggie. Not long later her head fell down onto Maggies shoulder and her eyes closed, leaving them both in utter peace and silence, cuddling into the warmth of each other’s bodies.


	4. supercanary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara doesn't want to see Kara go.

“But I want you to stay here and cuddle with me.”

“Sara… I have to go” she said sadly.

“Yeah I know. Your earth needs Supergirl.” She smiled sadly at Kara. “It doesn’t mean I’m not going to miss you.” 

“I’m going to miss you too.” Their eyes met and they held each other’s gaze for a moment.

“With you in another earth and me travelling time, how long is it going to be before we see each other again?” 

“The multiverse couldn’t possibly keep us apart for too long.” A small smile lit up on Sara’s face.

“I sure hope not” she chuckled quietly then fell silent. She stared wistfully at Kara. “You’re special Kara Danvers, not many people have a heart as good as yours. Never let anything change that.”

“I won’t.” A beam spread across her face. “You’re pretty special too. You’re so confident and badass and you seem so sure about everything you do.” 

“You haven’t seen the worst of me yet.” 

“I could say the same.” Sara laughed, not being able to imagine the bad side of someone as pure as Kara.

“Kara! Are you coming?” A shout caused them both to turn around quickly. Barry was all suited up and ready to take her back through the breach. Kara bit her lip.

“I’ll be there in a second,” she called back to him. “Well it seems this is goodbye.”

“For now.” Sara hastily added.

“For now.” She nodded

“Just one more hug before you leave?” She held her arms out towards Kara.

“Of course,” she said, stepping into Sara’s arms and wrapping hers tightly around her (or as tight as she could without crushing her). Sara sank into her.

“I’m going to miss you,” she whispered. “Having you here was a lot of fun.” 

“


	5. supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena asks Supergirl for advice about asking Kara out

“Hey Supergirl” Lena called just as she was about to fly away. She turned back to face her. “Could I ask for some advice?”

“Sure…?” Kara wondered why Lena would ask Supergirl for advice.

“I would usually ask Kara, but this is something concerning her.” Kara raised her eyebrows in surprise, what could Lena want advice on concerning her.

“Right.” She wasn’t sure if she should hear what Lena was about to say; she’d made it clear that she didn’t want to talk to Kara about this, but curiosity left her listening. She walked back into the office and stood facing Lena.

“I was thinking about asking her out.” Kara blinked, wondering if she’d heard correctly.

“On a… date?”

“Yes, a date” Lena said firmly. “What do you think Kara would say?” Kara could hardly believe what she was hearing. Lena Luthor, the beautiful, powerful CEO, wanted to go on a date with her.

“I… uuh… I…” she spluttered helplessly, putting all her effort into hiding the blush that rose up her cheeks. Lena raised an eyebrow curiously. Kara closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, attempting to return to Supergirl’s composure. “I think you’ll have to ask her. I have to go now” she said hurriedly, not wanting to do anything that could reveal her identity. She just saw Lena smile before she turned around and launched herself in the air, still trying to comprehend what just happened.


	6. sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie accidentally mistakes Alex's phone for hers after staying the night at Alex's place.

_“Alex there’s some alien activity-”_ the voice from the other side of the phone began to say. Maggie suddenly realised her mistake. This was Alex’s phone, not hers.

“Wait hold up” she said quickly. The voice paused.

 _“Who is this?”_  

“Maggie Sawyer.”

 _“Why do you have Alex’s phone?”_ the voice asked, sounding somewhat threatening. 

“Oh uuh… I thought it was mine… sorry. I’ll get Alex.” She was just about to open the bedroom door and shout for Alex when the voice spoke again. 

_“Are you in Alex’s apartment?”_

“Yes. You’re J’onn right? From the DEO?” 

 _“Just get Alex on the phone”_ J’onn said in a tone she couldn’t quite distinguish. She sighed and took the phone from her ear, opening the bedroom door.

“Hey babe.” Alex made an indistinct sound that was something close to ‘yes’, “I accidentally picked up your phone. It’s J’onn.” Alex jumped up. She grabbed the phone out of Maggie’s hand.

“What is it?” she asked as soon as got the phone. She listened to what J’onn was saying, nodding intermittently, before putting down the phone.

“What’s up now?”

“Alien sighting, possibly violent, nothing major. We’re just going to check it out. It shouldn’t take long.” She paused for a moment. “Hey you want to come?” she offered.

“Do you think I’d ever turn down a mission with my girlfriend?” she chuckled and planted a kiss on Alex’s cheek, who smiled widely.

“We’d better get going then.”


	7. sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex invites Maggie to the Danvers family thanksgiving. (set in a world where thanksgiving happens after the events of 2x08)

They heard a loud knocking on the door. Kara moved towards it first but Alex jumped up and help up her hand.

“No, I’ll get it.” She had a feeling that she knew who was on the other side. Her suspicions were proven right when she opened the door to see a smiling Maggie on the other side. She tilted her head. “Come in.” Alex stepped away from the door, allowing Maggie space to walk in the apartment.

“It’s a nice place” she commented, looking around curiously. “Sorry I didn’t bring anything. It was a bit last minute.” Alex shook her head and smiled.

“We didn’t expect you to. Let me introduce you to my mother.” She took Maggie’s hand and lead her over to Eliza, who was preparing the vegetables. As soon as she noticed Maggie she smiled.

“Mum, this is my umm…” she glanced at Maggie who gave her a small nod of encouragement. “Girlfriend.” She smiled widely as she said it.

“So, you’re the girl who Alex has been talking about non-stop since I got here.” Alex blushed furiously and shot her mother a glare. Maggie just raised an eyebrow cheekily at her.

“Well if what I’ve heard is true, I’m sure you’ll make an excellent girlfriend for my daughter.”

“Thank you, Mrs Danvers.”

“Eliza, please.” Maggie nodded and smiled.

“Thank you for letting me come to your family dinner.”

“I couldn’t let you be on your own. You can repay me by making my daughter just as happy as she deserves.” She looked at her daughter lovingly.

“I hope I can.” Maggie nudged her on the shoulder, smirking slighted. Alex huffed.

“Let’s go and talk to Kara” Alex interjected, wanting to avoid any further embarrassment from her mother. Eliza gave them a quick nod and then returned to cooking. As Alex pulled her away Maggie leaned up close to her face.

“Your mum was really sweet. She obviously cares about you a lot.” She planted a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek. Alex heard a muffled squealing coming from behind. She rolled her eyes.

“Kara, what the hell?” Kara looked down guiltily.

“It’s just you two are so cute. I’m so happy for you Alex!” She pulled Alex into a tight hug. “You too Maggie. You have the best girlfriend ever!” She reached out her arm, inviting Maggie into the hug.  She squeezed them both tightly, almost forgetting to let them breath and letting go as soon as she heard their heart rates suddenly quicken.

“You’re worse than mum” Alex moaned.

“I don’t think they’re bad.” Maggie smiled at Kara, who returned it with her own huge bright smile.  

“Alex, you still haven’t told me how you two got together.” She looked at her pleadingly with her puppy-dog eyes.

“I’ll tell you later.” Kara frowned.

“Aww, come on, I’ll tell her if you don’t” Maggie said looking at Kara with sympathy. Alex just rolled her eyes.

“You haven’t built up any immunity to her puppy-dog eyes” she complained. “But I guess I don’t have a choice now.” Kara squealed again and sat down on the sofa. Alex and Maggie joined her.

“Well she came to my door with a pizza.” Kara’s mouth fell open.

“This is already perfect!”

“Then she said my pyjamas were cute.”

“They were very cute.” Maggie leant into Alex’s shoulder.

“Then she said she was stupid. Which was definitely true” Alex joked, causing Maggie to pull away from her in mock offense. The both chuckled softly, while Kara had to almost stuff her fist in her mouth to stop herself from squealing again. “And she said you should kiss the girls you want to kiss and she kissed… me.” She beamed widely, blissfully thinking of the overwhelming happiness she had felt at that moment.

“And then she asked if I liked her” Maggie interrupted Alex’s story. “I said yes of course.”

“And then I kissed her again.” Their words flowed effortlessly after each other.

“Aww that’s so cute!” Kara pulled them both into another hug. “I’m so happy for you both.” Alex closed her eyes. She couldn’t remember every feeling happier than she did at this moment.


	8. supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to reveal her secret identity to Lena but forgets to put the suit on.

“To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure.” Lena asked as soon as Kara walked into the room. As per usual there was a wide smile on her face.

“Umm… is there a more private place” Kara stumbled, glancing at the large office window. Lena looked at her quizzically.

“Yeah sure, there’s a private suit connected to my office. No one will come in.” She lead Kara through to a smaller room with only a small window and a sofa and table in the centre and a large screen on the wall.

“Sorry to just burst in like this but I decided I wanted to do this and I just wanted to do it before I changed my mind.”

“You’re welcome here anytime Kara” Lena assured. Kara gave her a small smile. She took a deep breath in.

“Well here it goes.” She began to unbutton her shirt. Lena’s eyes remained fixed on her chest, watching as Kara pulled the shirt apart. Her mouth fell open. Kara smiled widely at her.

“Are you saying you want to have sex with me?” Lena asked in disbelief. Kara’s eyebrows shot up and she quickly looked down at her chest, where her bra was now exposed. She quickly tugged the shirt back over her chest and a deep blush rose up her cheeks.

“No, no. That was not… I messed up…” Lena’s face looked almost disappointed.

“Wait Kara, are you changing your mind because you’re scared I’ll say no? You don’t need to be…”

“No. It’s not that” Kara cut her off, with her cheeks going an even deeper shade of red. “I forgot. I forgot to put the suit on.” Lena’s eyes widened in realisation.

“You were trying to tell me you’re Supergirl!” Kara looked down shyly.

“Yes.”

“I am so sorry for assuming that…” Lena shook her head. “Thank you for telling me Kara. It means a lot to me that you trust me with this secret.” She put her arm on Kara’s shoulder and glanced down at her still open shirt. She couldn’t help but linger for a moment. “And I guess I should also thank you for all the times you’ve saved me.”

“There’s no need. You’ve helped me out plenty of times.”

“I don’t want to take any more of your time. I expect your boss is working you pretty hard.” She stepped towards the door. Usually she would be jumping at the opportunity to spend time with Kara but she needed time to get over the fact she just thought Kara wanted to have sex with her.

“Wait there’s one more thing Lena.” Lena turned back to face her. “What you said, when you thought I…” she fumbled on her words “about me not needing to be worried.” Lena felt her heart suddenly start to quicken. “Does that mean…” Lena nodded, not waiting to hear the rest of the sentence. It felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. “Well, I’d like that too.” Lena barely had time to catch her breath before Kara pulled her into a passionate kiss.

 


	9. supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Kara and Lena start dating, goodbye kisses quickly become a routine between them. Every time they part, even for just ten minutes, they give each other a kiss. One time Kara accidently gives Lena a goodbye kiss as Supergirl.

Goodbye kisses had quickly become a routine between the two of them. Each time they parted, they would plant a quick kiss on the other’s cheek. It had started about a week after they’d started dating. Kara came to see Lena during her lunch break, bringing her favourite food to keep her mind off all the stresses at L-corp. Lena smiled gratefully and wolfed up her food. They talked for a while but it wasn’t long before Lena was whisked away to another meeting. Just before she left, Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and kissed her check softly. A smile spread across Lena’s face as she quickly said goodbye before almost being pulled away to her next meeting. Since that day, it had become somewhat of a tradition for them. Every time they had to be apart for so much as ten minutes they would give each other a quick kiss before leaving, usually on the cheek, but sometimes lips if it was going to a long time before they saw each other again. It had attracted a lot of rolling eyes from the people around them, but they didn’t care about that. All they cared about was the soft feel of each other’s lips and the warmth it brought them.

Kara landed gently on Lena’s balcony. Lena didn’t seem to notice at first, buried deep in her work, so Kara took this opportunity to admire how beautiful her girlfriend looked when she was concentrating. Lena had yet again played a pivotal role in saving the city and still she was putting everything she had into L-corp. It seemed so unfair that she did so much, and received so little recognition for it. Kara hoped she’d be able to persuade Snapper to let her write an article on everything she’d done, so that maybe people would stop constantly questioning where her loyalties lay.

Lena looked up and a wide smile spread across her face. Kara stepped into the office.

“Supergirl! It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too” she said, trying to keep her tone as neutral as possible. Alex had scolded Kara for looking way to in love with Lena last time she’d seen her as Supergirl (‘You’re going to reveal your secret to everyone here if you can’t stop constantly making heart eyes for Lena Luthor!’) “Thank you for everything that you did today. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“It’s nothing. I’m glad to be able to prove to everyone that I’m not like my brother… or my mother” she added resentfully.

“You shouldn’t have to.” Kara felt anger boiling up inside her. It wasn’t fair how everyone treated Lena. “You do so much, both helping me and with L-corp, but people still treat you like the enemy.”

“It’s just something I have to deal with” Lena said dismissively. “Besides, I have Kara now, and all her friends. She’s all I could ever need.” Lena smiled wistfully. Kara had to turn away to hide the wide grin that spread across her face.

“It’s still not fair. You’ve done more than anyone should ever have to do to prove yourself and still people don’t trust you.” She was about to say more when she noticed her DEO watch light up. “I’m so sorry Lena, I have to go.” She planted a kiss on Lena’s cheek. “Goodbye” she said, then launched herself from the balcony.

It wasn’t until she was halfway to the DEO base that she realised what she’d just done. “Alex is going to kill me” she muttered to herself.

“What have you done now Kara?” she heard Alex’s voice from the other end of the com. She seriously considered diving right into the cold water below.


End file.
